This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying an obJect such as a percussion instrument, particularly drums; a work tray for tradesmen or a carrier for a backpack. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrier device embodying a construction and relationship of parts to transfer forces due to, inter alia, the weight of a burden to the body of a person carrying the burden in a manner so that the person can efficiently carry a burden; maintain a stable attitude while walking or marching about and avoid pressure or other forms of detrimental forces on the shoulders and lower back, lumbar region.
As is known in the art, a carrier for a percussion instrument generally takes the form of a frame-like structure that is suspended from the shoulders of a person by hooks or straps. The hooks engage with a T-shaped breastplate with a central leg extending to a riser attached to a belly plate. A carrier frame projects from the belly plate and any one of various forms of extension bars may be attached to the carrier frame for engaging the instrument or instruments It is a common practice to use such a carrier to support one or more of a variety of instruments that notably consist of one or more drums. The instrument may comprise marching bells, a xylophone, a vibraphone, a marimba, a timpani, chimes or the like. An example of such a carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,123.
Instead of hook members to engage the shoulders, a shoulder harness made up of straps that pass over the shoulders of a person, crossing in the back and passing forwardly below the arms at the sides of the person, can be used to support a drum which is also connected to a belly plate by other straps. Examples of this type of carrier are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,744 and 3,974,732. Another form of an instrument carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,007 and comprises a rigid metal rod with bent portions forming a pair of spaced-apart loops for engaging the shoulder blades of a marcher and a cooperating integral bent portion adapted to contact the back of the marcher to suspend the carrier from the player's torso. A pair of arm members projects from the frame at the back of a person forwardly to support the percussion instrument. A releasable belt is coupled between the opposite sides of the frame to secure the carrier to the marcher.
Because of the fact that percussion instruments must be carried at an outwardly-extended position from the marcher's body, the shoulders and the lower back of the person carrying the instrument are particularly vulnerable to fatigue. The stress and strain due to the overhung load can be detrimental to the person carrying the instrument. In recent times, the number, weight and types of instruments that are carried have increased. For example, four and sometimes six drums are carried by an individual. Other instruments which are supported by carriers which hang on the marcher's body include bells, a xylophone or a marimba, vibraphone, timpani and/or chimes which may have a weight of up to and sometimes exceeding 30 pounds. Sometimes an instrument or a group of instruments weighing up to 70 pounds must be carried. The weight of an instrument is applied to a marcher as a torque about the belly plate and forms a moment arm defined by shoulder straps or hooks. The marcher, almost inherently, shifts his or her lower torso forwardly as an offsetting measure to sustain the load produced by the overhanging weight. A similar condition may exit when a person carries an outwardly-extending load from the waist area while anchored at the shoulder area. Such a load condition on the human body causes fatigue in the lower lumbar region which the apparatus of the present invention is designed to at least substantially eliminate.
A person carrying a backpack also experiences abnormal loading on his or her lower torso. The load produced by the weight of a burden which is usually situated in an overhanging manner from the body causes the person to shift the lower torso region rearwardly as an offsetting measure. Examples of a backpack are equipment for camping, and compressed air canisters for an air mask. Numerous other articles are carried by attaching them to a support structure that is, in turn, attached for support by the body of a person at the thoracic region.